


Cook protecting Archie in a fight (the electronic mayhem remix)

by celli



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Chromatic Character, First Kiss, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to see Archie, David for the love of God Archuleta, jab out and land a solid punch on the guy’s chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cook protecting Archie in a fight (the electronic mayhem remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cook protecting Archie in a fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2680) by storylandqueen. 



> Written for the calledmelovely drabble remix challenge.

Cook’s cell phone buzzed. _On my way in – where are you?_ said the text, but before Cook could reply to Archie, a commotion near the door drew everyone’s attention.

(Cook would later make a rule for Archie – no texting, twittering, or otherwise looking away from his feet while walking, especially in a bar filled with people who were holding easily spillable drinks.)

“Is that—shit, that’s Archie,” Andy said, and the whole table was up and running, crashing into each other and people unlucky enough to be in their way.

Cook could see bits and pieces of the altercation as he pushed through the crowd – a guy yelling at Archie, who was standing with his hands out and open. Then someone screamed, and Cook caught a glimpse of Archie stumbling backwards. He shoved harder, pushing—actually, it was Neal—aside, and fell into the space cleared by the spectators, just to see Archie, David for the love of God Archuleta, jab out and land a solid punch on the guy’s chin.

A roar from the crowd warned Cook exactly where this was headed. He half-tackled Archie into a fireman’s carry and rushed for the door, with the guys right behind him heading off the guy, his friends, and—Christ—security.

Cook dropped Archie, who was kind of not that light, and they hit the parking lot running. Neal did an actual Dukes of Hazzard slide across Andy’s car, and they peeled out into the street.

Archie started to open his car door, but Cook reached around him and slammed it, trapping Archie half-turned between him and the car.

“What are you doing?” Archie asked.

Cook could hear voices behind them, but he had to ask. “Where did you learn to _punch_ somebody, Archie?”

“Oh! Um.” The corner of Archie’s mouth was bleeding; he wiped at it, wincing. “Wii Boxing?”

“Of course,” Cook said, and took time they didn’t have to grab Archie by the collar and drag him forward into a kiss.

(They really didn’t have the time; the bouncers caught up with them just when it was getting good. But it was totally worth the night in jail and the innumerable headlines the next day. Even Archie agreed.)


End file.
